dracofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Powers
Many a dragon hunter thinks dragons are all fire and claws. Those who think so are 100% guaranteed to never come back from the lair. Dragons are complex creatures with a mulititude of powers and should not be recklessly attacked. Physical Abilities Flight Any dragon hunter worth his weight in dirt should understand these three simple words: Dragons. Can. Fly. These are all you need to know when you come into contact with a dragon(aside from a basic know- how of how "fleeing for one's life" works). Dragons are the largest flying creatures in the world. They are the creatures even humans fear. When you see a wyrm it will most likely NOT be in a deep underground dwarf fortress where "Gloeg" is heard every time it gets close; you will encounter it while it is flying. The wings of a dragon are its most distinguishing parts. They are usually like bat wings, with long spines at the ends of the stick-like parts. Some also have fingers or hands at the apex of the wing. NEVER try to engage a dragon in the air. Unless you are Legolas and can shoot a squirrel hopped up on Coke from ten miles away, you have no chance of hitting it while it is darting about unless it flies up next to you and opens its mouth, in which case you will be dead. Dragons are strong fliers and can spend days on the wing. Strength There is no creature as strong as the dragon. Dragons can push up mountains and carry blue whales through the air for 100 miles. They have been seen fighting over territory and punching huge hole in the earth aimed at each other by flapping their wings. In short, don't ever challenge them to a boxing match. Dragons are not a species to get into a scuffling match with. Also, don't try to choke them with a rope around their neck. Their heavy duty scales will keep that rope snapping, and they'll probably just whip their necks and watch you fly off into the sunset. Intelligence A dragon of any kind has an average IQ of 400,000. This is mainly because most of the parents' knowledge is passed down into instinct, excluding experiences and religious or otherwise practices. If you must truly outfox a dragon, remember that it is the sum of 650 million years of tracking and spell knowledge. Proceed likewise. Speed Dragons have been known to outrun elves, outswim sharks, and outclimb Gollum. The average top speed of a dragon on the ground is 135 mph. Average flight top speed is 230 mph. DO NOT challenge a dragon to a race. They will invariably win. Agility Dragons are known for their dodging abilities. They can range from being fast enough to dodge a supersonic bullet or slow enough to dodge 200 mph trucks. When fighting a dragon with arrows, don't think you're so cool and try to be Legolas. You will be sent home in the same envelope as the condolences letter like all the other losers who tried it. Plot its movements. Magical Abilities Magic Of course dragons know magic-as if the fire, claws and wings weren't enough. Read Dragon Magic for more details. Breath Weapon This is the dragon's un-do-withoutable trademark. See Breath Weapons for more details. Unnerve Probably the most.…er.…unnerving ability of a dragon is its natural unnerving stare at humans that causes them to freak out. No one knows why. Durability A dragon's scales are the strongest things known to man. Not even Titanium can shatter them. Category:Dragons